The 75th Hunger Games - a Joniss fic
by Mmmmm Cookie
Summary: A Joniss fic. Starts off after the elevator scene that we all know and love and follows Katniss and Joanna as their relationship grows. M for future chapters. First THG fic, please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, this is my first Hunger Games fic and my first attempt at Joniss. A pairing that I absolutely love! Let me know what you think but please be kind as I am new to this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but hard copies of the books and the first two movies on DVD. **_

Joanna Mason.

Winner of the 71st Hunger Games.

I remember that year, I remember her.

We had a terrible winter, game was scarce and trading for useful and necessary items had become even more difficult. The year was hard and I thought that I would die. My cheeks were sunken and the little energy I had I used to hunt to make sure Prim wouldn't go to bed too hungry.

I remember little of that year other than the hunger. However I remember her.

She presented herself as a weakling, some insignificant thing to be overlooked.

But her eyes.

Regardless of how she acted, she couldn't hide the strength in her eyes.

I paid attention that year. I watched her hide and cower away until there were only five left. Then she went out and killed them all. Her weapon was an axe; it was like an extension of her arm. Just like my bow is to me.

Others commented that she was brutal. What they did not see was how graceful she looked. How the muscles in her arm would stretch as she brought her axe down. Or the way her eyes would fade with each kill.

She was hauntingly beautiful and oh so strong.

Watching her gave me inspiration that I could do this, that I could look after my family and ensure that we survived another day. After that I met Gale and we quickly started a mutually beneficial partnership. He taught me snares and I showed him hoe to use a bow. I worked hard with Joanna Masons face in mind.

So when I saw that she was also reaped for the 75th Hunger Games I was apprehensive about meeting her. Peeta and Haymitch could tell that something was off with me, but they just thought I was nervous.

I saw her from a distance on her chariot but at that point I was too focused on Peeta beside me. He wants to save me, I know that, but I can't let that happen. He is too good to be slaughtered in these games.

And then, she steps into the elevator with us…my mind goes blank.

'Unzip me?' she says it to Peeta but she looks at me.

I feel like she's looking into my soul, to everything that I am. I can't help but look down and blush at the intensity of her stare.

I look up and her dress is gone. She is standing there bare as the day she was born.

I try not to stare but I can't help it. First at her feet, so delicate in her little green slippers. Her calves and thighs are tight and muscled. Her toned and flat stomach leads up to her breasts. Her perfectly round and perky breasts.

I am almost terrified to look further, and too see if she has noticed me stare.

Gaining the courage I do, she looks at me dead in the eye and smirks. Obviously pleased that I can't take my eyes off her.

Then the elevator stops, level seven.

The doors open and she moves to leave. I think I am free, away from her penetrating stare until she turns around.

'That was fun, we should do it again sometime'. She looks at me and I feel my face flare up.

Does she mean me? Should I follow? More importantly…. do I want to follow?

The doors close before I can make my decision.

Both Haymitch and Peeta start laughing. Haymitch winks at me and I know, I know he saw the intensity of my gaze and how my eyes lingered on her…assets.

But luckily Peeta didn't notice. He stops laughing, 'it's for you Katniss, you are so pure'.

I scowl and look away; we shall see how pure I am.

_**What do you think? Shall I continue….**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Roof

_**Hi everyone, this is my first Hunger Games fic and my first attempt at Joniss. A pairing that I absolutely love! Let me know what you think but please be kind as I am new to this.**_

_**My characters will be slightly out of character because if we leave Joanna and Katniss to their own devices it will take them years to get anywhere!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but hard copies of the books and the first two movies on DVD. **_

_**Thanks so much to Blackcat 8539, FlameHazeKatzu and Guest for reviewing and to my followers Blackcat8539 and Lacciainoli!**_

_**Sorry if anyone got an email saying I had updated earlier, thanks to a guest reviewer I realized I uploaded an edited chapter! I cant thank you personally because you don't have an account so Thanks!**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

Chapter 2

Laying in bed that night I can't close my eyes without seeing her.

Her eyes caught me. Those big green orbs were mesmerising.

There was something intriguing about her. She is not like everyone else…completely different to Peeta, Prim, Gale and Haymitch. I have never met anyone like her. She is strong and angry just like Gale however there is a softness to her that he doesn't possess.

Ugh, why wont she get out of my head!

I look over at the clock on my nightstand 3am. I've got to get up at 6 for training so there is no point trying to go to sleep. Putting on my robe I head to the roof, I might as well to be somewhere freeing whilst I avoid sleep.

As the doors to the elevator open I notice that _she_ is there. Joanna Mason is sitting on the ledge, feet dangling off the railing. I freeze up and start to turn back to the elevator to escape her however the elevator beeps as the doors close again alerting her to my presence.

'Are you going to sit down or just stare at my back all night?' Joanna asks without turning around. Knowing that I will seem more stupid leaving after being caught spying I decide to sit down next to her.

I try to think of something to say, I am not good with words and I don't want to embarrass myself. 'Be careful, you may fall'.

'I think you know as much as I do that falling is not possible. What are you doing here?'

I look over at her shocked; the hostility in her voice surprised me. 'Peeta and I, Peeta and I spent a lot of time out here last year. It is the only place that I could relax. What about you? What are you doing up here?' I ask her turning the tables.

'Hmmf. Well before this was yours and lover boys make out spot, this was my place. I would come here whenever I had to stay in the building'.

'It's not…Peeta and I, we didn't do that up here'. My cheeks flare at the implications.

'Why not? Considering you were all over each other in public I figured you would be hitting the sheets constantly in private'. She scoffs, she thinks she knows me so well.

'Peeta and I rarely spend any time together when we are away from the cameras'. I stand and my voice starts to rise. 'The star crossed lovers of district 12, of course we spend all our time together. Because we love each other just so much that we can't bare to be apart'. I turn back to her. 'Is that what you think? That I am some love crazed fool?!' By the end my voice is quivering, I'm out of breath and I feel incredibly embarrassed.

'I knew it. I knew your whole thing was a sham! I told him but he believed. You really have some people fooled. But not me, I knew you didn't love him. It is probably dark and broody back home that keeping you on fire. Ha this is…'

'No!' I interrupt, I hate people thinking about Gale and I. 'It's not like that between me and Gale. He is like my brother. We are like the same person. And Peeta, I do really care about Peeta, I mean how could I not? He is kind and genuine and he loves me. I just wish I could feel the same; he doesn't deserve to love someone like me. Someone so broken and selfish'. I sit down next to her. I can't look at her; I don't want to see the way she looks at me. She must think I am so cruel stringing Peeta along.

'God! You are so fucking brainless. Anyone with eyes can see that that boy is so in love with you that he would do anything, anything to make sure that you're safe. And yes, most people would know that you don't feel as strong for him as he does for you but you do care. You would have to because you're giving up your life to save his '. I try to interrupt but she puts her hand up to stop me. 'I know you are being forced into this, Snow is not a kind person and it is obvious to most of us Victors that he was pissed that you both got out of the arena. He is scared, scared of the fire you both bring out in people. He can see the change in the air. He thinks that by threatening you with the lives of those that you love you will do as he says. You are one of the good ones…. He knows that you won't call his bluff'.

I look at her shocked that she seems to know so much about everything, about Peeta and Snow, about the threats to Prim and Gale. 'How do you know all this? We haven't told anyone'.

'God, why are you so brainless? It is not all about you! There are other people in this world, other people with people that they love…people they want to protect. What did you think of Finnick earlier? I bet you thought that he was a playboy, some toy that laps up the love from the Capital. But you are so fucking wrong! He is not really like that, he is like you…he would rather give up his pride and self respect than give up those he loves. So I wouldn't be so quick to judge and try and lead the pity party, you have it better than others'.

'Do you think that…if Peeta…' I start tearing up, I can't imagine life without him.

'Yes, Snow would love to have you lose your fire. And what would be the easiest way other than to sell the girl on fire to the highest bidder? So I wouldn't complain if I were you. You get to spend the rest of your life with someone that loves you rather than sleeping with any Capital person with money'. She stood abruptly and started to leave.

'Did that happen to you?' It comes out in a rush, I don't want her to leave.

'No, not to me'. She is hiding something.

'Well why not? I saw your games, people must have loved you'. I ask confused. If I was mesmerised with the girl with the axe I don't understand why everyone else wasn't.

'I am not like you and Finnick. I called Snows bluff, I told him no. I had someone back home and I didn't want them to see me parade around with some Capital asshole. He gave me a warning though. My little brother mysteriously died, he fell out of a tree. Broke his neck, or that's how the story goes. He was the best climber, he fucking lived in those trees!' She takes a breath, trying to calm herself down. 'Again I refused. He started picking off my family until all that was left was Dani. Dani died slowly and painfully, he did that. He killed all of them because I would not give in. He realized too late that killing them all off meant that he had no one to use against me. Now I am alone. But he can't control me, there's no one left I love'.

'That's terrible'.

'I don't want your pity. Just be careful, he is a fucking monster'. And with that she leaves. Heading to the elevator. I stare at her until the doors close.

All this new knowledge, the truth about Finnick. I knew my life was going to be glum but now I know that this will never be over.

Peeta and I were to be stuck together for life. Since we are engaged I am sure it wouldn't have been too long before President Snow demanded children. I never wanted to get married, I never wanted to have children. This choice was no longer mine, Snow says jump and I would have had no choice but to jump. But I guess this quell is an out, there is no way Snow will let me survive these games. And to play against experienced victors, I will have no chance, I won by default last year…I am sure they wont let that happen again. And now…I wont get to have a life, I will never get to see Prim, Gale and my mother. I will never get to see the woods. All because I didn't eat those berries.

With I a sigh I try to stop thinking about this and focus on the lights in the distance, imagining what Prim would be doing back home in district 12.

_**Well that's it for chapter 2! I think this scene is important even if it's a bit boring because it shows Katniss and Joanna starting to open up to each other. **_

_**As usual please review and let me know what you think! Another chapter will be up soon **___

_**mmmmcookie**_


End file.
